Chronological Order of Books: Expanded Edition
This page attempts to associate books with the Reigns of Valdemar royalty. It also attempts to include short stories from the anthologies, but that effort is incomplete/ongoing, especially as some short stories do not identify their own time period. However, this page is a helpful way to view the connections as accurately as possible. The dates are from the Official Timeline for the Heralds of Valdemar Series printed in the front of many of the books. 1000 BF ''' '''Era of the Black Gryphon The Black Gryphon Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Errold's Journey" 990 BF The White Gryphon 975 BF The Silver Gryphon 0''' '''Founding of Valdemar Reign of Valdemar Changing the World: "For Want of a Nail" Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Trance Tower Garrison" Moving Targets and Other Tales of Valdemar: "An Unexpected Guest" Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "The Cat Who Came to Dinner" Reign of Restil Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "The Blue Coat" Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Finding Elvida" Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Starhaven" Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Blood Ties" Reign of Vera Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Rebirth" Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Choice" Reign of Matthias Reign of Terilee Reign of Tavist Reign of Leshia Reign of Tyrdel 750 AF Reign of Elspeth the Peacemaker Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Sword of Ice" Magic's Pawn Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "The Feast of the Children" Changing the World: "Softly Falling Snow" 798 AF Reign of Randale Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Chance" Magic's Promise No True Way: "Written in the Wind" Magic's Price Moving Targets and Other Tales of Valdemar: "The Power of Three" Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Naught but Duty" 808 AF Reign of Co-Consorts Treven & Jisa Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "In the Forest of Sorrows" Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Winter Death" Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "In the Eye of the Beholder" Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Darkwall's Lady" Reign of Chalinel Masters of Fantasy (edited by Bill Fawcett): "Out of the Deep" 855 AF Reign of Kiril Moving Targets and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Moving Targets" Foundation Intrigues Changes Redoubt Bastion Closer to Home Closer to the Heart Closer to the Chest Reign of Sedric Moving Targets and Other Tales of Valdemar: "What Fire Is" The Hills Have Spies Eye Spy Spy, Spy Again 1077 AF Reign of Theran Brightly Burning Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "The Salamander" Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Death in Keenspur House" Moving Targets and Other Tales of Valdemar: "The Cheat" 1270 AF Reign of Co-Consorts Arden & Leesa Oathblood: "The Talisman" Oathblood: "Sword Sworn" Oathblood: "The Talisman" Oathbound Oathblood: "Keys" Oathblood: "Turnabout" Oathblood: "The Making of a Legend" Oathblood: "A Tale of Heroes" Oathblood: "Friendly Fire" Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Landscape of the Imagination" Oathblood: "A Woman's Weapon" Oathbreakers Sword and Sorceress XII (edited by Marion Zimmer Bradley) : "A Dragon in Distress" 1315 AF Reign of Roald Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "A Herald's Rescue" Moving Targets and Other Tales of Valdemar: "A Dream Deferred" Oathblood: "Wings of Fire" Oathblood: "Spring Plowing at Forst Reach" Oathblood: "Oathblood" Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Sunlancer" 1355 AF Reign of Sendar Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Song For Two Voices" No True Way: "A Brand from the Burning" [https://www.worldcat.org/title/horse-fantastic/oclc/24998896 Horse Fantastic] (edited by Martin Harry Greenberg): "Stolen Silver" Exile's Honor Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "War Cry" No True Way: "Beyond the Fires" 1376 AF Reign of Selenay Exile's Valor Finding the Way: "Unintended Consequences" No True Way: "Consequences Unforeseen" Stars: Original Stories Based on the Songs of Janis Ian (edited by Janis Ian and Mike Resnick): "On the Other Side" Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Safe and Sound" Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Brock" Take a Thief The Demon's Den and Other Tales of Valdemar Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "The Demon's Den" Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "All the Ages of Man" Moving Targets and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Live On" Changing the World: "Nothing Better to Do" Finding the Way: "The Time We Have" Under the Vale and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Family Matters" Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "...Another Successful Experiment" Arrows of the Queen Arrow's Flight 1393 AF ''' '''Reign of Selenay continued Arrow's Fall By the Sword Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Vkandis' Own" Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Strength and Honor" Winds of Fate Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Horse of Air" Winds of Change 1403 AF Reign of Selenay continued Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Blue Heart" Winds of Fury Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "The School Up the Hill" Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Sun in Glory" Storm Warning Storm Rising Storm Breaking Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "A Change of Heart" Moving Targets and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Heart, Home and Hearth" Changing the World: "Defending the Heart" Changing the World: "Matters of the Heart" Finding the Way and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Heart's Choice" Finding the Way and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Heart's Own" Under the Vale and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Heart's Peril" Under the Vale and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Heart's Place" Owlflight 1408 AF Reign of Selenay continued Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Dawn of Sorrows" Owlsight Owlknight Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Transmutation" The[[The Valdemar Companion| Valdemar Companion]]: "A Herald's Journey" Chronological period undetermined Some of these stories do not identify their own time period. Others can be identified, but the work to do so has not yet been done, especially for the more recent anthologies. * Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Ironrose" * Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Babysitter" * Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "A Child's Adventures" * Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Song of Valdemar" * Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "A Herald's Honor" * Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "A Song for No One's Mourning" * Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "True Colors" * Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Touches the Earth" * Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Icebreaker" * Moving Targets and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Dreams of Mountain Clover" * Moving Targets and Other Tales of Valdemar: "The Sworddancer" * Moving Targets and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Broken Bones" * Moving Targets and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Passage at Arms" * Moving Targets and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Haven's Own" * Moving Targets and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Widdershins" * Changing the World: "The One Left Behind" * Changing the World: "The Reluctant Herald" * Changing the World: "A Storytelling of Crows" * Changing the World: "Waiting to Belong" * Changing the World: "The Last Part of the Way" * Changing the World: "Midwinter Gifts" * Changing the World: "Wounded Bird" * Changing the World: "The Thief of Anvil's Close" * Changing the World: "Twice Blessed" * Changing the World: "Be Careful What You Wish For" * Changing the World: "Interview with a Companion" * Finding the Way and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Finding the Way" * Finding the Way and Other Tales of Valdemar: "In Burning Zones We Build Against the Sun" * Finding the Way and Other Tales of Valdemar: "The Education of Evita" * Finding the Way and Other Tales of Valdemar: "A Charm of Finches" * Finding the Way and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Healing in White" * Finding the Way and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Songs of a Certain Sort" * Finding the Way and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Otherwise Engaged" * Finding the Way and Other Tales of Valdemar: "A Bard by Any Other Name" * Finding the Way and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Change of Life" * Finding the Way and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Lack of Vision" * Finding the Way and Other Tales of Valdemar: "The Groom's Price" * Under the Vale and Other Tales of Valdemar: "The Simple Gifts" * Under the Vale and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Catch Fire, Draw Flame" * Under the Vale and Other Tales of Valdemar: "In an Instant" * Under the Vale and Other Tales of Valdemar: "A Healer's Work" * Under the Vale and Other Tales of Valdemar: "A Leash of Greyhounds" * Under the Vale and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Warp and Weft" * Under the Vale and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Discordance" * Under the Vale and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Slow and Steady" * Under the Vale and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Sight and Sound" * Under the Vale and Other Tales of Valdemar: "The Bride's Task" * Under the Vale and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Fog of War" * Under the Vale and Other Tales of Valdemar: "The Watchman's Ball" * Under the Vale and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Judgment Day" * No True Way: "The Whitest Lie" * No True Way: "Old Loom, New Tapestry" * No True Way: "The Barest Gift" * No True Way: "Nwah" * No True Way: "Spun Magic" * No True Way: "Weavings" * No True Way: "A Wake of Vultures" * No True Way: "Maiden's Hope" * No True Way: "Ex Libris" * No True Way: "A Dream Reborn" * No True Way: "Forget Me Never" * No True Way: "Vixen" * Crucible: "Feathers in Need" * Crucible: "The Highjorune Masque" * Crucible: "Lost Song" * Crucible: "Unresolved Consequences" * Crucible: "Gifts of Rage and Despair" * Crucible: "A Bellowing of Bullfinches" * Crucible: "She Chooses" * Crucible: "The Harvest" * Crucible: "Before a River Runs Through It" * Crucible: "Hertasi and Wyrsa and Magpies, Oh My!" * Crucible: "A Fire in the Grass" * Crucible: "Never Alone" * Crucible: "Down the Line" * Crucible: "Ghosts of the Past" * Crucible: "The Quiet Gift" * Crucible: "Healing Home" * Crucible: "The Note" * Crucible: "Vexed Vixen" * Tempest: "A Small Quarrel" * Tempest: "Girl Without the Gifts" * Tempest: "Unimagined Consequences" * Tempest: "Feathers in Flight" * Tempest: "Blind Leaps" * Tempest: "Haver Hearthstone" * Tempest: "Unraveling the Truth" * Tempest: "Sparrow's Gift" * Tempest: "Harmless as Serpents" * Tempest: "The Apprentice and the Stable Master" * Tempest: "Unexpected Meeting" * Tempest: "A Trip of Goats" * Tempest: "The Ones She Couldn't Save" * Tempest: "One Last Night Manning the Home Station" * Tempest: "Only Family Matters" * Tempest: "Medley" * Tempest: "A Tangle of Truths" * Tempest: "The Unwanted Gift" * Tempest: "Dawn of a New Age" * Tempest: "BloodLines" * Tempest: "In Name Only" * Tempest: "Ripples and Cracks" * Pathways: "Silent Storms" * Pathways: "Traded Places" * Pathways: "Reborn" * Pathways: "The Girl Who Rejected the Ordinary" * Pathways: "Unexpected Consequences" * Pathways: "A Herald’s Duty" * Pathways: "Woven Threads of Love and Honor" * Pathways: "Patterns" * Pathways: "Out of the Pelagiris" * Pathways: "Trust Your Instincts" * Pathways: "Discovery" * Pathways: "An Ostentation of Peacocks" * Pathways: "Cobblestones" * Pathways: "Boggles and Spies" * Pathways: "The Hidden Gift" * Pathways: "Secrets and Truths" * Pathways: "Ordinary Miracles" * Pathways: "Cloud and Sparrow" * Pathways: "Clay and Fire" * Pathways: "Bootknife" * Pathways: "To Catch a Thief" * Choices: "With Sorrow and Joy" * Choices: "Of Crows and Karsites" * Choices: "Feathers in Deed" * Choices: "The Letter of the Law" * Choices: "Who We'll Become" * Choices: "Unceasing Consequences" * Choices: "Beyond Common Sense, She Persisted" * Choices: "Moving On" * Choices: "The Right Place" * Choices: "A Siege of Cranes" * Choices: "Cloud Born" * Choices: "Letters from Home" * Choices: "Friendship's Gift" * Choices: "Confounding, Enduring, Perfect, and Strong" * Choices: "The Once and Future Box" * Choices: "Acceptable Losses" * Choices: "Weight of a Hundred Eyes" * Choices: "Woman's Need Calls Me" See also *Books by chronological order *Books by series *Anthologies *Books by publication order Category:Books